roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbu Shotgun
The Serbu Super Shorty is a compact, stockless pump-action shotgun chambered in 12 gauge. It features a spring action grip on the slide. Originally in the alpha version, it was reintroduced in-game on January 21, 2016 and is unlocked at Rank 36. History The Serbu "Super Shorty" Shotgun was first introduced and produced in 1996. Designed by Mark Serbu, this weapon is heavily modified - the shotgun itself can be sourced from a Mossberg Maverick 88, Mossberg 500, or Remington 870. Along with the 12 gauge, a 20 gauge variant is available as well.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serbu_Super-Shorty It can hold up to three shells - two in the tube, one in the chamber.https://youtu.be/m_pXTItRtkc?t=4m12s In the United States, it is classified as an "Any Other Weapon" instead of a shotgun (specifically, the sawed-off shotgun category, which is illegal in the United States.) This is due to the fact that it is manufactured with a pistol grip instead of a stock, making it a smooth-bore handgun.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sawed-off_shotgun#United_States In-Game The Serbu's only real purpose is to serve as an emergency weapon. It can only have three shells loaded at a time, making it useless for prolonged engagements or swarms of enemies. It reloads just as slow as the Remington 870, a primary shotgun. The pellet spread cone is even wider than the KSG 12, which means that against any other shotgun, this won't hold up well. It also has the slowest RoF out of any other shotgun at 90 RPM. Therefore, the best course of action is to use a primary as often as possible and use the Serbu as a quick kill at close range when out of ammo or using a primary weapon unsuited for CQC like a sniper rifle. Using attachments that increase aiming stability or hip stability won't tighten the pellet spread. Any suppressors will dramatically reduce the Serbu Shotgun's effectiveness. It is already a backup weapon for use in close quarters; suppressors just make it harder to get an OHKO and the spread is already very wide. The pellet spread is very wide, wider than that of your regular shotguns if you are a shotgun user. Because of this, the Serbu is also recommended to be used offensively, where you can pick your fights at optimal ranges. Ammunition *With though any attachment, only with the different type of ammunitions. Bird-shot: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x3 pellets 29-18 Flechette: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x5 penetration Slug-shot: x3 max damage - x2.5 min damage - x5 penetration - One projectile - Special multipliers Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Trivia * The Serbu Shotgun, in the alpha versions, used to also be a primary weapon. This meant that players could have two Serbu Shotguns. * The Serbu Shotgun is the first ever secondary shotgun introduced in the game. * The Serbu Shotgun has the least ammo out of all shotguns, both in terms of magazine size and total ammo pool. * The Serbu Shotgun has the same attachments as the other shotguns. The only possible conclusion is that its attachment "template" was pulled from the primary shotguns. ** Therefore, this makes it one of the four secondaries that can mount the VCOG 6x scope, the other three being the M9, M93R, and the Obrez. ** The player can receive messages that they unlocked a front grip for the Serbu Shotgun. However, it doesn't possess any underbarrel attachments. ** It's the only weapon in the game to not have a rear iron sight. It only has a front iron sight. * There used to be a loading screen "glitch" in which you could see the loadout menu, except it always showed the Intervention in the primary weapon slot and the Serbu Shotgun in the secondary weapon slot. This occurred before the Serbu Shotgun was re-added to the game. * In real life, it has 2 rounds, but it has 99 in-game. In the CTE, it has an ammo capacity of 2 with a +1 system. * With the slugs attachment, the Serbu Shotgun does 240-100 damage which is the highest max damage secondary in-game. However its range with slugs is 30-60 which is the least out of the weapons listed. * There is a feature exclusive to shotguns that allows the player to look over the optics by pressing "T". Attaching Canted sights deactivates this. * The Serbu Shotgun used to be semi automaic with an ammo capacity of 3 rounds * And once more, On 4/4/2017, Stylis made the Serbu Fully automatic with 99 ammo and 2000 for its reserve. It has 480 RPM. Using Birdshot also makes it vomit bullets. Gallery Serbucropped.png serbushot.jpg References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Shotgun Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons